My Lovely Yakuza
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Tuan Muda Sasuke Uchiha, detektif intelijen kepolisian Jepang. Muda, berbakat dan cerdas. Baginya pekerjaan detektif adalah impiannya semasa kecil. Sampai ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu bos yakuza yang menjadi buronan kepolisan, sebuah masa lalu yang terungkap perlahan-lahan dapatkah Sasuke merubahnya kembali?/SasuNaru'AU/RnR?


**Happy Reading**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter di Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **W** **arn** **BL, aneh, diksi belum terlalu sempurna, banyak kata-kata kasar, plot pasaran, boyxboy, yaoi, Don't Like Don't read.**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Crime, Slice of Life**

 **Rated : T** **sampai dengan M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Summary :** **Tuan Muda Sasuke Uchiha, detektif intelijen kepolisian Jepang. Muda, berbakat dan cerdas. Baginya pekerjaan detektif adalah impiannya semasa kecil. Sampai ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu bos yakuza yang menjadi buronan kepolisan, sebuah masa lalu yang terungkap perlahan-lahan dapatkah Sasuke merubahnya kembali?/SasuNaru'AU/RnR?**

.

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Yakuza** **Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **My Lovely Yakuza**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Prolog-**

Tumpukan kertas-kertas terlihat memenuhi meja kerja seorang Sasuke Uchiha, pagi ini ia terlihat sibuk mengurusi beberapa kasus yang diberikan padanya. Pena bertinta merah itu ia ketuk-ketukkan pelan diatas meja, sorotan matanya nampak serius membaca serangkaian kata diatas kertas putih itu. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah sedikit lebih tegang, ia mendengus pelan. Dipagi hari yang cerah seperti ini harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tidak berguna yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengurusnya yang yah- membuatnya mendesah lelah, tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak pernah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan tuntas.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan perlahan kearah pintu masuk ruangannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam, nampak memikirkan sesuatu didalam kepalanya. Tak lama tangannya terulur meraih handphone didalam saku celana, mencari kontak seseorang disana dan segera menelfonnya.

"Halo Shino, bisa membantuku sekarang?"

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini seorang Sasuke Uchiha meminta bantuan dariku. Sebuah kebanggaan besar Sasuke" ujar Shino yang bagi pria itu sendiri terdengar berlebihan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu.

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia menelfon pemuda dihadapannya itu, sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di lokasi tempat kejadian perkara, ya sebagian pekerjaannya untuk menginvestigasi kasus pembunuhan gadis diapartemen miliknya sendiri. Sudah masuk enam hari sejak kasus ini terungkap, mengejar deadline karena jika dalam waktu sebulan pelaku belum ditemukan maka kasus akan dianggap kadaluarsa. Dan itu membutuhkan usaha yang ekstra.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Shino, jika bukan meminta bantuanmu dengan siapa lagi aku meminta?"

"Ya, kau benar juga. Lagipula hari ini aku kosong pekerjaan, Shikamaru sedang ditugaskan di Hokkaido jadi aku bisa membantumu lebih banyak" ujar Shino menaikkan kacamata hitamnya, hal yang sering ia lakukan. Memang itulah kebiasaan nya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ada beberapa petugas kepolisian yang terlihat menginvestigasi tempat itu, bahkan saat ia sampai disini pun para bawahannya sudah berada disini.

"Apa identitas korban sudah kau temukan Shino?"

"Dari data kependudukan yang sudah kukumpulkan identitasnya sudah terungkap" jawab Shino mantap sembari mengamati beberapa lembar kertas dikedua tangannya. "Korban bernama lengkap Shion berusia sekitar 23 tahun, bekerja sebagai kasir disebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Shibuya dan ayahnya bernama Yamato seorang mantan atlet tembak peluru nasional Jepang" imbuhnya menambahi dengan lengkap seluruh data yang sudah ia kumpulkan dalam waktu kurang lebih dua hari dari yang sudah ditentukan Sasuke. Tidak sia-sia.

Sasuke terdiam menyimak setiap lontaran kalimat yang dijelaskan oleh rekannya tersebut, dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Meraih sesuatu didalam kantong celana kain hitam miliknya, sebuah kunci apartemen yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong transparan berwarna putih. Ia melirik Shino yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau tahu, saat kunci ini ditemukan. Kunci ini tepat di sisi luar pintu apartemen, itu berarti pelaku memiliki akses untuk masuk kedalam tempat ini"

Shino berpikir sejenak, ia meraih bungkusan itu dari tangan Sasuke. Memperhatikannya lebih lanjut. "Berarti ada kemungkinan pelaku adalah orang terdekat korban?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, dan kemudian hanya memberikan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Shino sekarang. Kalau sudah begini dapat ditebak jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Belum tentu Shino, dan anehnya tidak ada sidik jari dikunci itu. Pintar juga" seringaian di wajah mulus pemuda itu semakin melebar, Uchiha memang tipikal orang yang sangat menyukai tantangan. Semakin rumit kasus yang ditangani oleh Sasuke maka akan semakin bersemangat pemuda itu untuk memecahkannya. Shino bahkan sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpan sementara kunci ini bersama dengan pisau dapur yang digunakan pelaku untuk melakukan aksinya, setelah ini tim forensik akan segera menghubungimu Sasuke"

"Baiklah akan kutunggu, aku akan pergi ke kedai kopi diujung jalan sana"

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya barusan Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara untuk sekedar meringankan beban pikirannya, Shino yang menatap kepergian rekan kerjanya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Meskipun sang ayah adalah Komisaris Kepolisian Jepang tapi Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah jabatan wakil Komisaris yang menggiurkan itu, siapapun jika ditawari hal seperti itu pasti tidak akan menolak. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 **_oOo_**

Disebuah rumah yang besar bak istana dongeng dengan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, dan pagar besi tajam yang mengelilingi rumah dengan gagahnya. Sebuah mobil mewah melaju perlahan memasuki area gerbang masuk rumah—lebih tepatnya istana, seorang penjaga gerbang disana nampak membukakan perlahan pagar rumah dengan sedikit membungkuk pertanda hormat.

"S-selamat siang Naruto- _sama_ " ujarnya dengan nada sesopan dan selembut mungkin, pria yang dipanggil namanya barusan hanya memandang sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Tangannya memberikan isyarat untuk segera masuk kedalam. Sesaat setelah perintah diberikan, sang supir pun segera melajukan mobilnya dan memarkir tepat digarasi. Dimana banyak sekali mobil mewah yang berjejeran disana.

Seorang pria pirang dengan gaya rambut spike dan menggunakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu terlihat turun dengan berwibawa dari atas mobil Mercedez-Benz miliknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah dan disambut oleh banyak anak buahnya yang memakai setelah jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Ia berdiam diri sejenak disana, melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ada kabar baru apa hari ini?"

Semuanya terdiam , tak ada yang menyahut pertanyaan bos besar mereka. Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan tajam. Satu tangannya terangkat keatas, tak lama supir pribadinya itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan memberikan sebuah pistol bertipe M41A. Semua anak buahnya yang berada disana sontak menegak ludah takut.

Pria itu menarik pelatuknya dan kemudian mengarahkannya kebawah, masih menatapi satu persatu semua barisan manusia didepannya itu. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Dari respon yang kalian berikan, kutebak misi kita dalam penyelundpuan kokain sebanyak 1 ton kepada Kakuzu gagal total. Benar kan?"

Masih hening. Tak ada suara ataupun jawaban yang diminta oleh Naruto, pria itu mendengus. Ia tersenyum kecut kemudian berjalan kearah salah satu anak buahnya yang kini menunduk menatap lantai. Tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin merasakan takut adalah hal yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang, Naruto mengarahkan mulut pistolnya tepat kearah kerongkongan pria itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Jawab aku Zabuza, temanmu yang bernama Haku itu berhasil ditangkap para polisi brengsek saat ingin menyelundupkan barang itu bukan?" tanya—lebih tepatnya interogasi Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi membuat lawan bicaranya kini mati kutu, keringat sebulir biji jagung perlahan turun dari pelipisnya.

Tak hanya Zabuza yang merasa ketakutan, kini semua anak buah Naruto yang ikutan andil dalam misi besarnya kini harus gemetaran karena ketakutan. Bukan semata-mata karena gagal melaksanakan tugasnya, karena nyawa mereka adalah taruhannya.

"Kenapa diam heh? Jawab aku atau aku akan segera membantumu mengunjungi neraka" Naruto menyeringai dengan mulut pistol yang masih setia bertengger tepat dikerongkongan Zabuza, meski diancam dengan pistol ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"AKU BILANG JAWAB BAJINGAN!"

Naruto berteriak kencang membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menahan napasnya karena keterkejutan mereka, pria itu menendang vas bunga berwarna biru langit yang tak jauh dari sana. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar. Ia bergantian menatap satu-persatu anak buahnya yang kini hanya bisa menunduk menyesal. Naruto memandang dengan ekspresi dan sorot kemarahan.

"Kalau sudah gagal saja kalian menunduk, merasa menyesal. Makanya lain kali jangan tolol! Gunakan otak kalian"

"M-maafkan saya Naruto- _sama_ , k-karena saya misi ini gagal dan H-haku—"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu brengsek, dan masalah temanmu aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah terima konsekuensinya"

Naruto mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah Zabuza yang kini menatapnya dengan ketakutan setengah mati, keringatnya semakin lama semakin turun perlahan. Jari telunjuk Naruto tepat dipelatuk bersiap untuk menekannya.

"Katakan permintaan terakhirmu Zabuza"

"M-maafkan aku Naruto- _sa_ —"

 **DOOR!**

Bunyi suara tembakan menggema diseluruh isi rumah besar itu, Naruto menatap datar Zabuza yang tergeletak ditanah dengan darah yang menggenang. Pria itu menembaknya tepat diarah jantung, setelahnya ia memasukkan pistol miliknya itu kedalam kantong jasnya kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan barisan anak buahnya.

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan"

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Halo semuanya saya kembali tapi saya bawa cerita baru, hahahaha belum selesai yang satu eh nambah satu lagi. Gapapa mubadzir kalau idenya dibuang sia-sia jadinya saya bikinin cerita barunya, ini judulnya sih saya dapet dari partner collab saya tapi jalan ceritanya saya sendiri yang tentuin. Maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan, seterusnya semoga bisa saya perbaiki. Saya juga udah lama banget nggak nulis tema SasuNaru gini :D**

 **Buat yang ragu ini SasuNaru karena Naru nya galak banget jangan ragu ya lagi ya btw hehehe Naru emang galak kalo sama yang lain aja kok, kalau ketemu Sasu juga dia pasti jinak xD**

 **Ditunggu aja momennya ya teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Mungkin itu aja selebihnya readers bisa review dibawah, semuanya akan saya tampung kok. Makasih udah sempetin baca fic abal saya ini, kalian the best. Sampai jumpa next chapter ya, Jaa.**


End file.
